Certain types of children's book, game, or toy products may include card stock or label sheets, such as 8½×11-inch sheets or A-4 size sheets which are stored in boxes for substantial periods of time, and then printed in a laser or ink jet printer. Typical size boxes for the children's products are 10¼×9×1¾ inches, or 9½×8×1½ inches, for specific examples; and they are often not large enough to take a normal 8½×11-inch (or A-4 size) card stock or label sheet, with the sheets lying flat.
Commercially available card stock and label sheets may be folded, and some label sheets even have perforations extending through both the face stock and the “liner” or release coated backing sheet. However, when conventional label sheets are folded to fit into boxes, such as those mentioned above, they may not have sufficient flexibility to easily be folded flat. Further, a number of conventional label sheets or card stock sheets may be included in children's products and firmly folded flat and compacted to fit into the box. In addition, they may be stored for long periods of time. Following this sequence of events, conventional sheets of these types may not have sufficient flexibility to be unfolded and then have sufficient strength to be reliably printed in a laser printer or an ink jet printer.
Thus, on the one hand, conventional label sheets with transverse perforations through both the face stock and the release coated backing may initially not easily fold as flat as would be desirable; and then if folded very flat and held flat for substantial periods of time, the label sheets may be creased or may tear at the perforation line, and therefore not reliably feed, as full sheets, through laser or ink jet printers.